Musta joulu
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Ensimmäinen joulu sodan jälkeen, eikä Harry osannut iloita siitä. (Draama, synkistely, EWE, Dark!Harry ja yksipuolinen romanssi)


**Kirjoittaja:** lumiukko nimeltä Koiranruusu  
**Beta:** tonttutyttö Fire  
**Ikäsuositus**: K-13  
**Tyylilaji**: Draama, synkistely, Dark!Harry ja yksipuolinen romanssi  
**Paritus:** Harry/Voldemort  
**Varoitukset:** Kuolleen ihmisen palvontaa, sodan julmuuksien väheksymistä ja lievää mielenterveyden järkkymistä.  
**Vastuuvapaus**: En edelleenkään omista, ellei joulupukki anna oikeuksia minulle lahjaksi tänä vuonna.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Ensimmäinen joulu sodan jälkeen, eikä Harry osaa iloita siitä._

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana 034. Liian vähän, Kaiken maailman ficlettejä: Viikko 17 (25.4.-1.5.2011) - Uudelleen syntyminen ja Jouluhaaste VI, sekä lisäksi haastoin itseni kirjoittamaan mahdollisimman monta joululaulujen mukaan nimettyä ficciä ensimmäinen niistä on Nylon Beatin Musta joulu.

**K/H:** Vähän erilainen jouluficletti tällä kertaa tuli kirjoitettua, ei tarvitse ainakaan varoittaa liiallisesta sokerista. Tähän tuli alunperin idea Tarja Turusen You would have loved this kappaletta kuunnellessa, mutta halusin nimeksi kuitenkin tuon Mustan joulun, koska ficin tunnelma on paremmin sen tunnelmaan sopiva.

...

* * *

...

_**Musta joulu**_

Oli ensimmäinen joulu sitten Voldemortin toisen ja lopullisen kukistumisen jälkeen. Voldemort ei kuitenkaan ollut unohtunut, ei ainakaan Harryn mielessä. Harry piti kiinni jokaisesta muistosta, joka liittyi Voldemortiin, sillä ei ollut väliä oliko muisto kipeä tai kamala, jokainen oli tärkeä.

Voldemort oli tärkeä.

Ei se, että Harry oli kuuluisa miehen kukistajana, tehnyt tästä tärkeää. Eikä sekään, että Voldemort oli varjostanut Harryn elämää lähes aina, vaikuttanut miehen merkitykseen. Olennaista ei ollut niinkään se, mitä Voldemort oli tehnyt Harrylle ja kuinka monia tappanut tai kiduttanut. Voldemortin merkitys oli siinä, että Harry oli vastoin kaikkea logiikkaa rakastunut mieheen.

Hänen elämänsä ei ollut ennallaan miehen kukistumisen jälkeen.

Harry oli kuvitellut ennustuksen täytettyään elävänsä onnellista elämää ilman sotaa. Hän oli uskonut rauhan tuovan iloa ja vapautta, normaalia elämää tavallisin ongelmien ja pienten murheiden kera.

Pian hän oli huomannut jotain puuttuvan. Niin paljon kuin hän ennen inhosi arpeaan, yhteyttä Voldemortiin sen välityksellä ja sitä miten arpi vaikutti hänen elämäänsä muuten, nyt hän halusi hirnyrkkiarpensa takaisin ja tunsi sen poissaolon lähes fyysisenä kipuna. Hän ei ollut entisensä, hän ei ollut enää se Harry, jonka hän tunsi.

Hän ei tuntenut itseään kokonaiseksi ilman hirnyrkkiä, ilman Voldemortia.

Harry oli linnoittautunut jouluksi Kalmanhanaukiolle, jotta hän ei joutuisi kestämään yhtäkään tekopirteää joulurallatusta tai katsomaan, kuinka onnelliset pariskunnat suutelivat mistelin alla ja perheet kokoontuivat yhteen iloitsemaan rauhasta, toistensa seurasta ja kaikesta jouluun liittyvästä tilpehööristä.

Harrylle oli tullut varmasti vähintään 50 kutsua erilaisiin joulujuhliin, tanssiaisiin, päivällisille ja vaikka minne. Jokainen kutsu sai saman etikettikirjasta kopioidun kielteisen vastauksen, jopa Weasleyt saivat persoonattoman kopiovastauksen Harrylta.

Harrylla oli tärkeämpää tekemistä jouluksi.

Mustien suvun synkimmässä kirjastossa paloi valo yötä päivää, se oli ainoa huone, jota lämmitettiin. Siellä Harry hukuttautui mustaakin mustempaan taikuuteen, jota nämä kirjat olivat täynnä. Hän oli päättänyt löytää keinon palauttaa hirnyrkki takaisin arpeensa, tulla jälleen ehjäksi.

Kaikista eniten hän toivoi saavansa Voldemortin takaisin, sen älykkään ja eteenpäin pyrkivän idealistin, joka mies oli ollut ennen ensimmäistä kukistumistaan. Silloin kun mies ei ollut vielä menettänyt näkemystään velhomaailman parantamisesta poliittisin keinoin ilman valtaväestön eliminoimista.

Jos Mustien kirjasto ei tarjoaisi hänelle ratkaisua näiden toiveiden toteuttamiseen, niin Harry jatkaisi Voldemortin aloittamaa työtä. Hän ei toteuttaisi sitä terrorismin ja sodan kautta ellei olisi pakko. Harry aikoi turvautua maineeseensa ja käyttää tämän hetkistä poliittista vaikutusvaltaansa hyväkseen ajaakseen tiukennuksia velhojen ja jästien väliseen kanssakäymiseen.

Ja se olisi vain hänen ensimmäinen askeleensa paremman maailman luomisessa, Voldemortin viitoittamalla tiellä.

Harry uskoi, että Voldemort olisi arvostanut tilanteen ironiaa. Eikä kukaan uskaltaisi väittää, ei edes Päivän Profeetta, että pimeyden lordin kukistaja toimisi vastoin yhteistä hyvää, olihan Harry uhrannut itsensä muiden velhojen puolesta.

Harry ei koskaan tulisi saamaan osakseen Voldemortin rakkautta, oli tämä elossa tai ei. Hänelle riittäisi kuitenkin se, että Tomin visio toteutuisi, siten hän voisi uskoa olevansa yhä hirnyrkki ja Voldemortin olevan elossa hänessä, hänen tekojensa kautta.

Se oli vähintä, mitä hän voisi tehdä rakastamansa pimeyden lordin hyväksi.

...

* * *

...


End file.
